


This is it

by hexedhyde



Series: Falling for you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan, you've been glaring at that volleyball for ages. What's wrong?"<br/>"This is it..." He mumbled.<br/>"What are you talking about?"<br/>"High school. Volleyball. Our friendship. Everything I lived for... Is over." Iwaizumi felt a pain in his chest as he angrily dug his nails into the volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been down for while. Oikawa because they had lost against Karasuno and now he had to deal with Ushijima's constant nagging about how he should have gone to Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi was bummed out about losing the match but what really broke him was that they had played their last game, they were leaving Aoba Johsai and weren't going to play volleyball together anymore. His best friend was going off to a different college, Hanamaki and Matsukawa don't even know what they're going to do so there's a chance Iwaizumi will be alone. The mere thought of it kept him up at night.

"Iwa-chan, you've been glaring at that volleyball for ages. What's wrong?"

"It's over."

"What are you talking about?

"High school. Volleyball. Our friendship. Everything I lived for... Is over." Iwaizumi felt a pain in his chest as he angrily dug his nails into the volleyball.

"Don't say that! Our friendship isn't over! We're best friends forever remember? I will be by your side until I give my last breath! I will never leave you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa frowned, he looks like a little kid, Iwaizumi thought.

"We're going off to different colleges! Who knows?! You might even leave the country! Then what? Are you going to promise to talk to me everyday? You know life is just going to get in the way and we won't talk for years. We will both have our own lives when we meet again, it won't be the same, Oikawa! I won't be able to just be your best friend again if we spend so much time apart! I will lose so much, Oikawa... I will miss you so much..." Iwaizumi's eyes started to burn.

"Iwa-chan, I..." Oikawa sighed. "You're right. You know what? You're fucking right! But moping around isn't going to do anything! Maybe we should be taking advantage of our last summer together rather than spending it like this! You told me to always look ahead! You told to I could do it and I am! I'm going abroad to become a professional volleyball player and nothing is going to stop me. I'm doing this for me. I worked hard to get this far in life and I'm not letting myself fall behind and stay here. But I will not allow you to let yourself down. I will not let you fall. I will not let someone with so much potential throw their life away. I will make a promise to keep in touch with all of you."

"Oikawa, I don't know what to say..." Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa in disbelief.

"You don't have to say anything." Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi tight. "This summer. We will do everything we have been wanting to do our whole lives. We will leave our teenage years behind with no regrets."

Iwaizumi nodded against Oikawa's chest.

"What do you want to do? What's something that you have been wanting to do your whole life?" Oikawa slightly pulled away from the hug and looked down at Iwaizumi with a smile. Iwaizumi did not respond, his hands were shaking as they reached up to hold Oikawa's chin. "Iwa-chan?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Still no response from Iwaizumi, he simply closed his eyes and closed the distance between them with a soft and loving kiss. Oikawa's eyes widened but he was quick to melt in Iwaizumi's hold, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and kissing back. Iwaizumi pulled away for air and opened his eyes to see Oikawa's flushed face and his brown eyes on the verge of tears as he breathed heavily. Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, I'm sorry..." Iwaizumi was about to move away when Oikawa pulled him in for another kiss, laying on top of him, he gently pushed him down on the bed and intertwined their fingers, kissing him once more.

"Yeah... Me too..." Oikawa smiled. "But before we get carried away. We should plan some stuff. Oh! Lets all go on a road trip! I have always wanted to do that with you guys!" He smiled widely, sitting on his best friend's waist.

"Sounds good. Lets talk to them first though." Iwaizumi sat up and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist.

"Details, details. We can just drag them along." Oikawa chuckled and Iwaizumi smiled.

 

* * *

 

The summer was almost over. Oikawa was about to leave with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki to go to America, he wanted to show it off before they had to unpack for college and they were going to help him settle into his apartment. They wanted no regrets and this was the last thing on the list. They were going to spend their last month of vacation abroad with Oikawa and have as much fun as they could before the reality of being apart hit them again on the last day.

 

* * *

 

"This is it..." Oikawa mumbled, holding his friends close at the airport.

"Yeah..." Iwaizumi mumbled.

"I hate to admit it, but we're gonna miss making fun of you." Hanamaki chuckled.

"Makki! That's not something you tell your friends in this situation!" Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm also going to miss that." A broad, sad smile spread across Matsukawa's face.

"I'll visit you idiots, I promise." Oikawa pulled them all into a tight hug as he broke down into tears, the others tried to laugh it off but couldn't avoid the pain eating away at their hearts and stopped their efforts to hold back their tears.

"We'll let you two say goodbye... Come on Mattsun..." Hanamaki took Matsukawa's hand and dragged him away with their bags, waiting for Iwaizumi.

"I love you, Tooru..." Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa tight.

"I love you too, Hajime..."

"You better keep in touch, text me at least once a week or I will personally come here to beat the crap out of you."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi smirked, he was going to miss hearing that. "I promise, at least one text a week with updates on everything. I'll skype you once a month too."

"You better. Also... Try to visit at least once a year... Okay?" Iwaizumi pulled away from the hug and held Oikawa's hands.

"I will do everything in my power to visit you." Oikawa smiled.

"I'm really going to miss you, idiot." Iwaizumi chuckled as tears rolled down his cheeks, he held onto Oikawa like his life depended on it. "You better not overwork yourself. Your team needs you."

"Iwa-chan, are you my mom?" Oikawa asked jokingly as he sighed in content, he was going to miss Iwaizumi's constant concerns.

"I'm serious." Iwaizumi stepped back and lightly punched Oikawa's shoulder.

"I promise."

"I love you. Never forget that." Iwaizumi balled his right hand into a fist and placed in front of him, Oikawa did the same.

"I love you too." They bumped their fists together and locked their lips into one last kiss.

"Iwaizumi, we gotta go!" Hanamaki called waving the tickets in the air.

"I'll text you when I'm off the plane, okay?" Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa tight.

"Okay..." Oikawa hugged him back, taking in Iwaizumi's scent. Iwaizumi soon let go and gave him one last passionate kiss, sparing a sad smile before he ran to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

"I love you!" Oikawa yelled, expecting no response.

"I love you too!" He yelled, turning around with a big smile laced with sadness. Oikawa's chest filled with warmth and tightened when he turned away.

The trio boarded the plane and when it was about to take off Oikawa waved frantically at them, curling up into a ball on the floor as he saw it disappear into the distance of the immense blue skies.

"This is it." He whispered to himself as he shook, sitting on the cold tile of the airport floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the fact they're going to different universities.


End file.
